Fremione love
by hannahpotter1989
Summary: A marriage law is introduced and it's one which turns the lives of the Weasley family upside down. I'm not very good at summary's sorry. Read on to find more and please review thanks love Hannah x
1. Chapter 1

**Here's an idea I got for a new story. Read and Review and I hope you like it, Love Hannah x**

Arthur Weasley arrived home looking more tired then he usually would have. He looked if everyone was honest fucked and as though he'd been seriously stressed out about something. He raised his wand placing a sonorous charm on his throat and spoke. "EMERGENCY FAMILY MEETING NOW. KITCHEN TABLE IMMEDIATELY EVERYBODY AND NO DELAYS!" he called out as Molly rushed into the house from the garden clutching her chest. Was another one of her children dead? She couldn't think like that as it would kill her if she did. She glanced at the clock on the wall still raging that it had stopped working. Instead of Fred's arm falling off the clock which it usually did after a death in the family his remained at mortal peril. They had buried him two weeks ago and she was still broken up about it. Eventually everyone had arrived looking highly concerned about what he might say next.

"Now sit down. I have some rather disturbing news to deliver and you must listen to me as you won't understand if you don't. Here I have letters for each of you and inside these letters is a name of person who uniquely pertains to you. I have been told today that in the last war alone we lost three million people our population is now at just two million. The Ministry has decreed that all unmarried people between the ages of seventeen and fifty will marry someone of the opposite sex selected by the specially designed soul sorter in the Ministry. This is a device which will sort you with your soul mate only. Once you are married you are expected to in your life time at a time of your choosing have from two up to six children depending on your preference so we can rebuild our magical population" here he paused as everyone's jaws fell open in shock before continuing. People were too shocked to protest.

"They told me that because of Pureblood inbreeding too many squibs were being born and we need to eradicate them completely from our world and so as a consequence your soulmate and person you will be expected to marry will not be the same blood type as you. This does mean that half bloods will marry purebloods and muggleborns alike and so on. People detest the law however the freedom to have children as and when you wish does make people feel slightly better about the ordeal. Now I would suggest you all open your letters" he said as another owl arrived and landed in front of Hermione with an official letter for her from a well known magical law firm. Arthur instructed her to open it and she did so worried about it's contents.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_We here at Brotherton and Son are writing to inform you of some legal matters the Ministry of Magic has asked us to advise you of. They have not specified why but have asked us that we inform you that you are now nineteen years old and to also inform Mr Harry James Potter that he is now eighteen instead of seventeen like he should be. They have told us you will know why your ages must change and we do not need to know this. They merely requested we pass that message on so please inform Mr Potter of this as soon as you get a chance._

_Mr Thomas Marvolo Riddle or Lord Voldemort as we knew him had plenty of money stashed away in the bank and overseas and the government has seen fit that a portion of those goes to all he affected. I have also been instructed as per the wishes of the Ministry that Vault seven hundred and twenty seven in Gringotts which formerly belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange has been left to you over serious grievances she caused you personally during the war. As a recognised war hero it is only fair you should get your share of her goods. In total you will find five million galleons in that account along with anything else inside it like books and jewels and so on. _

_Now your settlement from Thomas Marvolo Riddle equals twenty million galleons and as an added bonus we will be sending on in the next few moments your very own key to your new Diagon Alley based town house as paid for by the Ministry of magic in relation to your outstanding war efforts. Find enclosed the various bank keys and cheques applicable to you. We thank you here at Brotherton and Son from the bottom of our hearts for saving us all. You will forever be a hero in our hearts. _

_Signed,_

_Lord Andrew Maurice Brotherton._

He hadn't been wrong a few moments later another owl delivered her key for her new town house as she sat there in awe. No one had known the contents of the letter as they were personal and she had read them to herself.

"Harry I am supposed to tell you that because of the reasons only you and I know about you are now eighteen and I am now nineteen instead of seventeen like we should be. You know what I mean. Also I have been rewarded money from Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle as compensation for all they've put me through. The Ministry has also given me my own town house in Diagon Alley as a thank you for my efforts in the war. It's just one thing after another isn't it?" she said as Harry looked confused for a moment about to what she could be referring and then smirked as he remembered their third year.

"Ah yes I remember that now. Well one year older won't make any difference and no before any of you ask I'm not explaining it either so don't even bother asking me!" he said seriously as they all began to open their letters.

Ginny went first shocked when Harry was not the name there. She started to cry slightly which worried people immensely.

"It's not Harry but I don't know who it is. It tells me he's a little bit older then me by about a year. I don't know who this person is. It says he was in Harry's year!" she said sounding lost until Harry asked her who it was.

"This says Blaise Zabini whoever that is!" she said as Harry smiled.

"Well I know Blaise from quidditch. He's in Slytherin however he's the nicest Slytherin I've ever met if you don't count Snape and all I learned about him after his death. Again don't ask me because I'd rather not go there if I don't have to and I don't have to. I am happy for you Ginny and I wish you well. Hopefully my match will be equally as suited!" he said as he opened his own letter his eyebrows rising in surprise at the name there. If he'd expected anything this wasn't it however he wasn't disappointed just very shocked indeed.

"Well Harry mate don't keep us waiting!" said George although he looked anything but happy.

"I've got Luna Lovegood!" he said giggling as he thought of how silly it would be marrying her but then again it had chosen her as his soulmate this device so maybe it knew something he didn't. Ron went next and got Lavender Brown Hermione jumping at that. She seriously hoped her letter would not say Viktor Krum and knew that although each letter was spelled for that persons eyes only it would still annoy her if it was him. She opened the letter gasping and fainting in her seat shocking everyone as she slumped forward.

"It's Malfoy I knew it! I'll fucking kill him I will!" shouted Ron as he was sequestered by Harry who told him the calm the hell down as right now they didn't know who it was yet. She was revived and asked who she'd gotten.

"unfortunately there has been a grave error with my letter!" she said as Arthur looked angry. They couldn't get out of this law no matter what they tried and he was tired of pranks thinking this was probably one of them.

"There cannot be any error as this device picks out your soulmate for you to marry now stop regretting it and please for the love of all that's good tell us who he is. It can't be that bad!" he said seriously as she looked deeply in shock at his tone.

"This isn't some kind of prank to me you know. I think the Ministry is very clearly taking the piss with me. It says I got Fred and as he's bloody dead I can't see how this will work out!" she said tears falling from her eyes and as he was about to respond their floo went off and a Ministry Official came to see them all sitting at the table.

"I hate to be the bearer of awful, confusing news but I have received information today that will once again change your lives. I am so sorry Arthur that I must do this to you but the person you buried two weeks ago was not Frederick Gideon Weasley. Yes we are aware he looked like that but Frederick Gideon Weasley was just discovered bound and severely beaten in an auror raid on a death eater hideout. He is currently in Saint Mungos in surgery. A blood test confirms it is him and we also discovered many batches of Polyjuice Potion. The death eaters we found were questioned before meeting the veil and said that a death eater Thorofin Rowle impersonated your son for many weeks leading up to and including the battle to try and gain an inside advantage but obviously did not see his own death coming. I have been informed by the hospital that they expect a full recovery from him but it will take up to two weeks as he was beaten and starved and had massive internal injuries when he was found. You may see him at six this evening!" he said shocked as Hermione once again fainted. What was wrong with that girl?

"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to faint like that and twice to boot. My letter said I got Fred and I fainted because as said previously I thought him to be dead. I was highly confused and heartbroken. Like how could it be him when we just buried him or whoever it was, that death eater two weeks ago. My mind cannot process this information right now. I mean he's suddenly alive again. It's too much!" she exclaimed as everyone gasped and Molly cried tears of relief. At least her boy was alive even if in a bad condition right now.

George stood up and fired a curse out the open window and screamed his head off tears streaming down his face. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, NOT NOW...NOT EVER. I MOURNED HIM...LIKE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK...I MOURNED HIM...I CAN'T DO THIS...I...FUCK EVERYTHING!" he screamed out collapsing in the chair tears in eyes once more as he wailed hard over the loss and return of his brother. It was most confusing. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He looked at his letter and saw he'd received Angelina Johnson and made a disgusted face.

"I mean seriously first Fred dies, then he's back and now I'm expected to marry his missus it doesn't get more fucked up then that. He will not like this although he will be happy to marry Hermione and I know that!" he said seriously as everyone looked at him not sure what to do or say next.

Percy had received a halfblood in his year at school called Hannah West. He was happy as she was very intellectual like him and really pretty. At six on the dot they went to hospital to see Fred and found him healthy looking and being kept in for observations. It was amazing how in a matter of hours magic could make someone look better even if they weren't. He would be on a strict potion regime for the next three months. Fred saw George and cried his eyes out.

"Georgie I failed you and I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep our bond open I was too weak. I tried to call out for you but all I could feel was agonising sadness and depression from you. I assumed you were out looking for me and simply couldn't find me hence the depression. I'm not strong enough for you any more. I mean I couldn't even keep our bond open. I would not be surprised if you hated me for it!" he said as George looked deathly pale.

"He doesn't know people. Oh Freddie you didn't fail we did. You see you were clearly knocked out or something and some of your hair taken for Polyjuice Potion use. We just buried an imposter who had been pretending to be you whose spell obviously hadn't worn off yet two weeks ago. I thought I'd lost you. Oh brother it's me who is sorry. We all failed in our own way. We should have seen that he wasn't you and I am most ashamed we did not. Please forgive us all brother. Please!" he begged on his knees as Fred looked stone cold serious any attempt at smiling now gone from his face.

"As a result of some experimenting they did on me with various charms and potions I now have a new magical ability and it's not one I wanted necessarily but it is here none the less. Hermione why are you so worried about what I think of you. I am now a bloody empath! Well at least I am here and alive and that's all that matters. I think we need to all slowly move on from this. Ok seriously like what the hell is with all the damn nerves in the room? It's giving me a headache" he snapped shocking everyone.

George explained about the marriage law and about Angelina expecting a punch when he didn't receive one. "I am more concerned with who I got because I swear to god if it's not the right person there will be trouble. I don't want some geeky stupid prude as a wife or someone with serious control issues or something!" he said as Hermione burst into tears.

"You got me ok? Are you fucking happy with that? I know go on say it I'm all of those bloody things you just said aren't I?" she thundered at him surprised when he laughed.

"But I said a geek which you're not. Yes you love books more then life itself but you do have a life too. You only love control when it comes to your school work and not anything else like some awful women do. You're not stupid and if you're a prude then I'm Dolores Umbridge!" he said as everyone laughed at that. If she was honest she might have been stupid but really believed that this was how everyone saw her. Things would need to change and soon for sure. Molly and Arthur rushed forward smothering Fred in kisses in relief until they were all asked to leave. Fred asked Hermione to stay with him for a bit so he could talk to her properly. She agreed and said she'd be home later on.

"I don't know what you've been through recently just that it's been hell if your emotions are anything to go by. I have a confession to make and it's probably not cool but I must do it. I've always been jealous of Ron. I'd rather you didn't tell him this though as it would give him leverage something I'd rather he didn't have. I've always been jealous of him because he's had your love and I didn't. George doesn't think I know he thought I'd hate him about the whole Angelina thing however he's not aware I only dated her to take my mind from you and of course because it was something I could do which he didn't have. She was a beautiful distraction but she was never you. I know you love Ron and I'm sorry you must be with me!" he said as her face paled considerably.

"Well Fred I have a rather surprising confession to make of my own about something I've literally just realised. In our sixth year at school we got a new potions teach Professor Slughorn and he was the best potions teacher I've ever had. He had us on our first lesson guess potions he'd prepared in advance and you know me I knew them all. One of them was amortentia and he asked me to smell it and tell him what I smelled so I did. I smelled mint toothpaste, freshly mown grass and fresh parchment. However I left one out in his class as I was too embarrassed to tell him about it. The last thing I smelled was Weasley hair. Because of the fact that Ron had started dating Lavender Brown and I had no one I got jealous immediately thinking that it related to him which it didn't. I can now see that. We kissed in the battle in the heat of the moment and then I realised I could never love him. I might try but it would be disingenuous of me. I see now it was your hair I was smelling. I can't explain it but there was just this air of Weasley security with it or something I don't know" she responded as he looked at her eyes wide in awe.

He had not seen that coming and was very shocked by this revelation.

"Well I guess I wouldn't know what that smells like myself, my hair I mean but I have smelled my own amortentia once. It smelled of new books, chocolate, champagne, fresh parchment and a strange scent of honey mixed with what I am assuming are pheromones. I could be wrong about that last part but I couldn't place it. Can I be highly insensitive and ask if you're a virgin or not? I meant what I said earlier about a prude and I'd rather not be with someone whose a nervous wreck about sex all the time. I am sorry but I can be blunt sometimes without thinking it's just in my nature. You'll learn that the longer we are together" he said as she gasped.

"Well I'm not a virgin no. I slept numerous times with a guy in my muggle neighbourhood and please do not misunderstand what I say next as I must explain it properly but I used my Draco quite often when no one was with me obviously. Draco is the name of a muggle sex toy called Draco after the constellation Draconis as it was supposed to make you see stars when you orgasm. You'll find I can be blunt too as and when the moment calls for it. I know you're not a virgin either as I overheard Angelina telling Katie Bell you'd gone all the way with her. She had said you were so loving and attentive that it was good" she said bluntly as he gasped but not for the reason she was thinking.

"Indeed he was amazing!" snapped Angelina from behind her as Hermione reeled around in shock.

"Fred I think you're a fucking tool for using me like that even though you were always nice to me. Doing something just so it's something your other brother won't or doesn't have is not good enough. I mean you're not Ron. He'd settle for doing that any day of the week and don't think I don't know either. You've been through hell fuck it we all have. I was torn apart when I thought I'd lost you. I mean George might never say it but I will. He fucking crumbled and became a shell of the person he once was. He snapped at everyone and smashed all the mirrors in his house in Diagon Alley. He couldn't bare to see himself and that actually became his boggart so he told me once when he needed to speak to someone who wasn't family that might understand. In light of all that has happened between now and then I propose that we all move on, get the fuck on with this marriage law and live our lives. Ultimately you did the wrong thing but you were nice about so we can be friends but don't ever use me again or it will be the last thing you do in my company!" she snapped swiping at her tears which were now falling freely.

"Angelina I was a jackass and I am sorry for that. There is nothing else I can say accept I deserve everything you said about me and I will never again do that to you or anyone as it's not fair. I've grown up anyway since then. Life has essentially happened to me and I'm a lot more serious then I used to be. Yes I will definitely still continue with the shop for sure but we could also do with designing some serious products which tackle serious problems" he said sincerely as Angelina smiled slightly. She had wanted him to get the point and it looked like he really did get the point now.

"At least you understand you were wrong which is really all I wanted. I will love and care for George with all my heart and hard as this may sound I will support him fully in getting over that you're suddenly alive again. He was really fucked up when he thought you were gone and told me he flipped out today over it. He really has been fucked in the head over it but I promise in time he will come around and trust and love you again. It will take time because for some reason he's not telling me he feels betrayed in some way although when I spoke to him he told me he knows it makes no sense to feel like that. Essentially he's very confused. I approve of you and Hermione and no doubt we'll all be spending more time together as I know you are Georgie are inseparable. I'll be off then and I'll see you both soon!" she said smiling before Hermione stopped her.

"Angelina wait you need to know that you and George will have the flat above the shop to yourselves to live in as I've been rewarded my own town house in Diagon Alley by the ministry and so Fred and I will probably be living there" she said as Fred groaned. He hated being away from George but as it was also in Diagon Alley he would be fine.

"George and I have a bond which is now strengthening again as I get better and we need to remain close while it does that after I'm better I can come and live in the town house. What I'll probably end up doing is spending a few nights with you and then him until it is full. You should know that he and I can send each other messages through our bond but not talk directly. I can ask him questions and get answers but we can't have a fully fledged conversation. This does also mean I know what I he thinks about things and Angelina he loves you. He's afraid I'll dislike him for it now because I was transformed into an empath while I'd been captured and experimented on. But he truly does love you with all he has. Actually he's terrified of rejection!" he said as she gasped.

"Oh Fred I love him too. I'll wait for him to tell me that though as I would rather it came from him then you. Also I have other questions I need to pose you on behalf of myself and Hermione but I'll do it later on. Good night" she said hugging him and once more insuring he knew she forgave him. Hermione wondered what those questions were but knew not to push it. She bid him goodnight and returned home to the burrow where she found her bed and was asleep in seconds. It had been a hard day for them all and it would take her a while to get used to things. But she would eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

George arrived home at once and locked the floo before taking and downing an entire bottle of firewhiskey in one. He them proceeded to vomit everywhere but at least he could see he was now actually feeling. He grabbed a hangover potion and waved his wand around the place fixing all of the mirrors he'd broken as he couldn't stand to look at the shattered glass any longer. They had shattered just like his heart had the day he thought he'd buried Fred. He rummaged in the hall cupboard for the briefcase he needed and nervously opened it the boggart coming out. This time he didn't see the mirror he'd been previously seeing but he saw both Fred and Angelina's dead bodies and used the ridikulus spell to dispel his fears once and for all.

There were certain realities he'd need to face as a Weasley. Fred was here now with them and he was ok or as ok as he'd be until all his meds were gone. He had no need to worry. For now his only need for worry was his upcoming wedding. He knew Fred had always loved Hermione although like Fred he'd assumed Hermione was in love with Ron. He was shocked as a wave of understanding came over him which came from the only familiar place he could think of and he cried his eyes out. Fred was letting him know as his bond grew stronger that he was ok and that he understood. It was a blessed relief to know it to be honest. He took a pepper up potion and decided to turn in early for the night with the new relief that Fred was ok fresh on his mind. For once in the last three weeks he'd actually slept soundly and without nightmares.

Elsewhere Fred lay in his bed thinking about all Hermione had said to him last night. He would have to investigate the smell of people's hair and how to tell which person it belonged to if it came from a family with a lot of people like his had for Hermione. She had assumed it belonged to Ron because she was jealous that he was with someone and she wasn't. The idea of anyone being jealous of Ron was laughable however he could tell when she spoke to him she'd been quite serious so it was very real to her or at least it had been anyway. This annoyed him as he could tell it was very real indeed for her or had been at the time. Coming from the same family as Ron Fred could seriously see the appeal of wanting to have something which was just your own that no one else could have. He did view Hermione that way although he knew he probably shouldn't have however she was his now and no one else would be able to have her.

As he thought more about this he realised what Angelina might need to ask him, his face paling. He was genuinely stumped as to how to go about even answering that question if his idea was right. It actually gave him the creeps. He decided to look into it before jumping to any ridiculous conclusions before he knew the facts. He took a quill and wrote to his favourite teacher Minerva McGonagall explaining about his situation and why he was still alive and asked her the question he figured Angelina wanted to ask him. She flooed to the hospital to speak to him in person as she thought it would be better to communicate that way with him. Molly was leaving when she entered surprising her.

"Minerva what a pleasant surprise. Fred is inside. I am assuming he asked to see you. We're all relieved he's still here to be honest. How have you been keeping?" she asked the elderly witch who smiled at her while dabbing at her eyes with a hanky.

"To be honest Molly I've been better but it's just the whole stress of having to rebuild the school. It's done now but it wasn't easy. Fred and George are two of the most ridiculous and yet innovative Gryffindor's I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I was most saddened by his death and now that we know what really happened to him I am indeed most happy. You are right he wrote to me about some information he required and I thought it better to come and answer him in person then simply replying with an owl. It's better manners any way!" she said seriously going inside as Molly continued on home. Fred was shocked to see her and beamed at her as she entered.

"Professor it's so wonderful to see you again. How have you been?" he asked readjusting himself against his pillows so he was now sitting up and looking at her as a pose to lying down which he'd been doing when she came in.

"I am very good Fred. However I would appreciate it very much if you called me Minerva now. I'm no longer your teacher but your friend so it would be better to call me by my first name now. I was relieved to see you were ok at least. I received your owl and began looking into things for you at once. I have a good friend in France who knows all about things like this as he's been there himself what with also being a twin. I can tell you that when you marry Hermione you will be magically bonded and so you shall be able to have conversations with each other through your bond which your brother will not be privy to as you connect with him in relation to a different bond. He said to me that in times of stress or need you can automatically apparate to her side although that shouldn't ever really be necessary now" she said pausing to see he was really listening before continuing.

"He told me that he can ask his brother questions and get immediate responses from his twin brother through their connection however he can have fully fledged conversations with his wife as they connect on a different frequency as it were. She can sense emotions he gets from his brother but otherwise nothing else. Now he did tell me when he married he had elected to open and close his frequency with his brother which meant they didn't always communicate all the time as he didn't have this choice with his wife. His brother understood his circumstances and did not judge him for it. Is there anything else you would like me to answer on the matter?" she asked as he smiled at her.

"Thank you so much for putting my mind at ease Minerva. It's been wonderful. I had been worried she'd also feel George in her head like I do but I am relieved to know that she will know only what emotions he projects onto me which is good. We both decided when we opened the business to communicate openly all the time while at work but shut our connections off otherwise. To be honest it was too draining for us and I didn't honestly want him knowing my every thought all the time. A man needs his privacy from time to time even in relation to his twin. Do you know if I can project images to her head once we're married for example fish and chips if I'd like to eat that for dinner? I can't do that with Georgie but I'd like to be able to do it with Hermione if I can!" he asked as she smiled at him.

He was thinking of anything but fish and chips when he'd said it. Actually he was wondering if he'd be able to project sexual images of what he might like to do to her or something he might like her to wear for him or whatever when the time for that sort of thing was right. Minerva didn't know that though.

"Yes you can according to my friend. He said his wife sometimes abuses that and embarrasses him a bit with it. I think sometimes she projects sexual things to him when he's not with her to tease him. Unfortunately I never bonded magically with someone like that myself however it does sound exciting. I'd love to share my thoughts with someone and see theirs like that. I mean that's a level of closeness you just can't buy. There's no need to look so surprised Fred. I am a woman with feelings just like anyone else. We all miss sex no matter our age and it's not terribly unusual. I would love that again with someone who I could share my life with. Sometimes I do get lonely and not just for the sex. Sometimes just for the company!" she said a far away look in her eye. She'd been his teacher for many years and here she was now talking openly about sex with him. He laughed then a hearty laugh and felt a little bit more back to his normal self then he had been feeling.

"Oh Minerva you do keep me young. I love that you want these things and are bold enough to say it aloud too. Yes you were my teacher and it is a bit strange but underneath it all you're just as normal as everyone else. I am surprised to learn that about you though but don't worry it's a good thing. Thank you Minerva you've really brightened my day. I am happy George will not be privy to what Hermione does or does not send me although knowing her it will be images of rare and unique books she can't live without" he said rolling his eyes as she regarded him seriously.

"Hermione Granger has a bad habit of leading people to believe that this is all she is about and I would assume it is not. Yes we all know she truly does love books but I am sure once you get to know her it will be most interesting!" she said as Hermione who had just arrived stood outside the door listening to their conversation with interest.

"I sure hope you're right about that. I know she loves her books more then life itself but Minerva I'd give her a library if I thought it would make her happy. It would seriously bore and annoy me to do it if I'm honest because there is more to life but seeing her smile would make anything I do worth it. She deserves everything I can give her!" he said as Hermione gasped from outside. He was being so sweet right now.

"I know it's really not interesting but Fred it's your job to get her out of the library and living each day as it comes. If this war has taught us anything it is that we must live in the moment. She was without a doubt one of my best ever pupils but her extreme love of books did stop her from having many friends as people didn't care for books like she did. I know this because I was like that in my youth and it's not good. Take her on many dates Fred, woo her, show her the best time you can and show her there can be beauty outside the library. I wasted too much of my time in there as a youth and ended up alone. I'm very smart but I'm also very alone. I couldn't really handle a partner now any way but what I'm saying is true none the less!" she said as Hermione puffed out her chest and geared herself up to storm in there and scream at her former teacher about how rude she was being but then remembered she had said she was like that herself in her youth and was alone now. This made her feel slightly sad that things had not gone better for her former teacher and vowed to do all she could to not end up that way. It was shaping up to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I had to re upload it as some of it went missing when I did it the first time. Sorry for that. Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Hermione was on her way home from a very interesting visit with Fred. He had told her what he'd learned about their bond after they married and it was something she could definitely throw herself into researching later on. She decided today to go and check out her Diagon Alley town house. She arrived using her key as a portkey as she'd been instructed to do the first time she went there. She was surprised that it was actually only eight or so doors away from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. It looked like it was three stories tall and she clicked the key in the lock opening the door to reveal a long hallway. She shut the door behind her noticing a note stuck on the back of it and took it down looking at it at once.

_Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_This is your town house at number twenty five Diagon Alley as gifted to you by the Ministry of Magic in thanks for all you have done for us all. People might have looked at you weirdly when you entered however that is because it designed to look awful to anyone whom you don't want know you live there. Those who see you enter the house and think it's weird that you're doing it will forget what they've seen five minutes later. On the attached sheet please list out the people who are to know where you live so they will always see the house as you do. At the bottom of the sheet is the list of people who may enter your home as it will be underneath a conditional form of the fidelious charm. This means that not all those who see the home as you do should be able to enter it. Enjoy your home and furnish it completely using any shop in the alley you like which we will of course pay for. You must quote that you wish to charge it to Charlie Brown which is what we have set up for you in all of the shops so people don't ask too many questions._

_Signed ministerial worker, MOM._

She read the letter and smiled. She put Harry, Ginny, Blaise and Luna on the list of people who could see her home along with the whole Weasley family. She then decreed that only Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Molly, Arthur and Luna could enter the home. She did not include Ginny as she knew Ginny would pop over unannounced all the time and she couldn't be dealing with it. Then she changed her mind about it considering Ginny would probably get mad with her about it so proclaimed she was to have access to the home only on the weekends from twelve pm to twelve am. This way she could have peace during the week. As soon as she had added her stipulations to the parchment it disappeared and another one appeared there.

_Please write on this times you wish your floo to be open on each day and it will return to us and be completed tomorrow evening as we are a bit busy now._ She said it should be open from nine thirty am on every week day and close at eleven pm on those days. At the weekend she said it should be open at twelve pm and close at twelve am. To be honest she wanted her weekend mornings to be for herself and Fred in case they were busy or just in need of more sleep. As this thought entered her head she imagined his size and blushed thinking of how inappropriate it was to think like that and then scolded herself as she never thought like this usually and needed to stop being so hard on herself. He'd be her husband at some point soon and so it was only natural she would think and worry about being intimate with him. What if he wasn't good at sex? Would she be able to help him get better? What if he didn't like her boobs which were not huge. She was only a c cup which seemed small to her in comparison to most of the double d witches she knew Ginny included. She moved down the hallway and saw a door to her right which she entered. In here she saw the living room which was larger by far then the burrow living room. There was a large fireplace for flooing in the centre of the room. A set of stairs were in the corner of the room going down one way and up the other. Exiting the living room back in the main hallway she saw two more doors. The door on the right lead to a substantial storage room with ample built in room for jackets, shoes and brooms should the need to store them ever arise.

The last door in the hallway lead to a private living space which she could see only her and Fred would be able to use and that filled her with a thrill she couldn't quite shake. She re-entered the main living room and went down the stairs where she was greeted with a number of doors. The first door on her right lead to the guest bathroom and had a three piece suite in it. The second door lead to a kitchen which was bright and spacious. It's windows were charmed and fitted with a special dial so you could see whichever view you desired be that a beach, a bustling street or anything you liked. In the middle of the room she could see enough space to fit a dining table if she wanted to. A door by the wall lead out to the garden which had a nice deck for eating out and magically expanded patch of grass which made it look massive. A game of quidditch could easily be played here if one wanted to do that yet they were still in the alley. Magic truly did amaze her.

The next room which was accessed from the kitchen and the hallway was a potions room with ample pantry storage for kitchen ingredients as well. She ascended the stairs and continued on up to the first floor. Here she found two office spaces, two spare bedrooms for guests and another bathroom which pleased her greatly. On the second last floor she found the master suite which contained a walk in closet and en suite with a huge bath in it. There was another storage room up here and a hidden passage way which was accessed by pushing on a certain part of the wall leading to a duelling space to practice new spells in a safe environment. The last floor which was accessed also by hidden stairs located behind a mirror in the hallway contained the attic in which you could store stuff if you needed to. She looked around a bit more finding another door she'd not seen at first glance here.

This lead up and out onto a rather large sized roof terrace. She could see herself enjoying many cups of tea and snacks up here in her own private space. She might not elect to tell everyone about it either. She had a fantasy which entered her head as she stepped out of the door and onto the terrace shocking her greatly. She thought the idea of being intimate in some way with Fred here where they could possibly but not really be seen was highly thrilling. Next of course would come the shopping spree. As she turned to head back inside another door on the other side of the terrace caught her attention and she opened shrieking as she saw George working on something at his desk. He jumped at her scream surprised to see she was looking at him from a door which certainly hadn't been there yesterday.

"Hermione not to be rude but what the hell are you doing here and how in the hell are you even doing it?" he asked bewildered.

"I was in the process of checking out my new town house and it would seem they know Fred will live here with me and so have designed a door for him to have instant access to work and indeed you should he need to. When I am ready to show more then Fred this house you must come over for dinner. We can order fish and chips from the Leaky Cauldron while I give you a tour. Please keep this to yourself but this is a roof terrace which I don't want many people to know I have as I want it as my sanctuary. You have to know about it as Fred will come to work from here probably every day" she said as he smiled slightly at her.

"To be honest I can see the appeal of having a space to go to which no one really knows about. I won't tell anyone other then Fred and Harry I know about it. I am assuming you would like him to know about it. What is through that door there?" he asked pointing behind her.

"Oh the purple door leads back into the house of course" she said shocked when he corrected her.

"No I meant the green one which is quite cleverly hidden in the vines?" he asked as she responded that she didn't know but would look in there now and tell him. She opened the door to reveal a small pool and a jacuzzi. It would seem at last the house was done surprising her. She headed back to the burrow to sort out a list of all she needed. It would be a busy few days for her for sure which was very exciting indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. What do people think the surprise in this chapter should mean as I am still thinking about what it should be? Please read and review thanks love Hannah x**

Hermione woke up and did a quick lap around Diagon Alley getting everything she would need and headed to the hospital to see Fred. He was being released later today with his meds he'd need to be taking for the next few days. She entered his room slightly to find him shouting at his mother and backed out again not wanting to intrude. "Mum I swear to god leave me alone. If I need help I can ask for it and I do know this. I just want to be able to leave in peace if I can achieve it!" he snapped as Molly bristled.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley you will accept my help now or so help me. I love you and I want to help you get home ok. You are clearly more disturbed about this whole ordeal then you want people to know. I can see that whether you like it or not. Now I will be taking you home to your bedroom from childhood and there you will stay till I am satisfied you are well enough to go anywhere alone ever again. Maybe I should live with you and Hermione as a live in nurse for a while!" she said as he boiled over once more.

"Mother I love you and I will always love you but once I am out of here I am going to either Hermione's or Georges house and I wish to be left alone. I don't need smothering. The point is that the people who did this are dead may they rot in hell. I am fine now thankfully but you smothering me like that will likely lead me to have severe stress something I seriously don't need right now. I hate to say this but feel it is the only way you'll get it. You might be burden on me if you elected to try and live with me forcefully. Now you don't get off that easily because while having you live with me would be a seriously stressful thing eating your meals would not. You are the best mother in the world and I'm so lucky. Nothing beats your cooking. I expect home cooked meals every day. I just need some peace and space while I recover!" he said that last part sounding defeated. He was too tired to argue any more as Molly cried.

"Oh Fred I'm so sorry. I love you too. You know how worried I get. Arthur is always telling me I go overboard and I can see that. You and Hermione will always have a home with us and good meals each day should you require it. You are my son and I will love you always. Here you go sweetheart. Look at this photo and ask yourself if you could tell that girl anything in the world would you? She is eighteen years old" she said as Fred looked at the photo and smiled.

"Yes I would tell her anything if I thought of it. She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen if you don't count Hermione that is. Who is she wow!" he said gasping in awe.

"Her name is Molly Anne Weasley nee Prewett. I was cool once too. I will try to understand things more. I am not as young as I used to be obviously but I can still try to empathise. Things are different now then they were when I was young but I will try to move with the times although some things will take me a while to adjust to and you must allow me the adequate time to adjust to them. I will see you at whichever house you end up going to later on" she said kissing him and smiling at him.

"Wow Dad was one lucky man. Good for him. I love you both so much. I love him too you know. Please tell him that. I sometimes don't know quite how to say it to him but he's truly the best and I'd be lost without him" he said as he shed a tear of his own.

"I will sweetheart!" she said as she kissed his forehead and left greeting Hermione on the way out. Hermione had heard his whole conversation but then again he knew that.

"Come in Hermione. I know you heard everything and I know you were too nervous to enter in case you disrupted us but it's ok. Don't be so worried about whatever it is you must tell me. I'm sure it will be fine!" he said as she smiled at him.

"Oh Fred it's not that it's just I wanted to ask your opinion on some things but didn't want to stress you out or annoy you if it wasn't your thing. Basically I've seen my town house and it's fantastic however I have here some owl order catalogues with various home items in it. I wondered if you might like to help me design our new home. If you don't want to do it I can just do it myself as the ministry is paying for it so we can essentially have anything we want to" she said as he looked shocked.

"I didn't expect you to say that and to be honest I'm shocked you'd even want my input as I had thought you might think I'd have awful taste. Basically because I've always done things with George it would be nice to see if I have my own identity and style because I'm not sure if I do or not. I love him but being a twin can be annoying too when everyone always expects you to do the same things all the time" he answered her honestly surprising her. She had not expected him to say that but then again he was a twin and they were kind of expected to always do everything the same way so he was definitely right about that.

Fred sat up further in the bed and smiled. He considered that as the Ministry was paying for everything he could have everything he'd ever wanted and he was surprised as he realised he knew what that looked like. They first looked at a catalogue containing various couch and bed designs. He saw one that instantly caught his attention.

"Hermione I like this one. It's called a classical canopy bed. Look see. It has various elaborate posts and they all connect here in the centre with a metal swirly thing. We could put curtains on it and it would look lovely don't you think so? Also if I might be so bold some straps could be placed on the back of the pole so I could tie you up or indeed you could tie me up if you like!" he suggested his ears going bright red at the suggestion he was making. Red ears was for sure a Weasley thing which happened when they were quite embarrassed. She looked at the photo he was pointing at and smiled as she listened to him although she did raise her eyebrows at the end of it.

"I didn't um expect that from you. To be quite honest you don't look the type and while I realise I shouldn't probably say this it's such a turn on. I never thought I would like the idea of being restrained from time to time but what do you know you showed me that I might. I love the bed. We should get that for sure. I was thinking in the spare bedrooms we could get these sleigh beds so our guests if we ever elect to have any could have somewhere comfy to stay. I was asked to give access to my home only to those I wish to be able to enter it and send off the times I want the floo open as asked of me when I'd arrived. I want it open from nine thirty am to eleven pm on week days and twelve noon till twelve am on weekends. I just wanted mornings and nights to myself. I imagine we'll both be busy during the week so the weekends would be more suitable for lie ins!" she said as he looked at her in shock and then exhaled loudly clearly frustrated about something.

"Hermione to be honest I love you and I have done for a while now. I am not ashamed to say it to you if not a bit embarrassed but please don't schedule our damn sex life as it's mortifying and annoying. Try for once in your life being spontaneous and not planning something. I know it's exceptionally hard for you to do that but if this relationship is ever going to work out you're going to have to compromise and start really living instead of getting bogged down by planning. We're not in school any more. Lighten the hell up!" he snapped as she gasped her hand flying to cover her now open mouth.

"Well Fred the weekends are for lie-ins as that's what people do most of the time on the weekend. I didn't say we couldn't have sex during the week and I'm not scheduling everything even if it may look like that to you. I've always been a planner for sure but even I know you don't plan sex. Actually I selected those times so Ginny couldn't pop over unannounced as I know she would do that all the time if the restriction wasn't in place. Our new home has been designed to look horrible to all those people I didn't specify can see it however five minutes later they will forget they saw it. It is under a conditional fidelious meaning that not all people who can see it as it should look can enter it. Only your family, their future partners and Harry and Luna can see and enter the home. Blaise Zabini can only see the home for now as I don't know if he can be trusted yet. Percy will not have access to the home either as quite frankly I don't trust him. He was only too happy to side with the person who could benefit him most when it suited him which was too Slytherin like for my liking. If he earns my trust in the future and can prove where his loyalties lie he can of course be there!" she said seriously and it was his turn to gasp.

"You are right and I didn't know that. As for Percy he may be my brother and I may care deeply for him but he betrayed our whole family when he thought he could find better prospects elsewhere so it will take me a while to trust him too. I know Blaise from quidditch and he wouldn't hurt a fly. In fact he's the only Slytherin I know like that. He seemed to just want to get on with the game like us annoyed at all the silly antics going on around it. If he doesn't give me a reason to trust him I won't otherwise for now he's ok. I didn't realise about the restrictions you'd put in place but you are right about Ginny and I didn't think of that. She doesn't mean it but she can impulsive and would call over whenever she got the urge if she didn't think of it. I can't say however we won't get loud patronuses from her if she decides she wants to see you but can't over those restrictions. Hopefully that won't happen but we'll need to talk to her about it soon" he said as she smiled at him.

He was really understanding now. She loved him too. The more she thought about that the more she realised she'd always loved him only assuming it was Ron over the Weasley hair smell in her amortentia. Thinking about that she exhaled loudly annoyed at her error. She felt like her whole sixth year had been wasted and that's something you don't get back. I mean obviously she was past it now but her school years had not been perfect something she'd always wanted and really wished it could have happened that way as she couldn't stop thinking about it all the damn time now. I mean seriously. There was so much she could have learned and didn't as she spent the whole year crying and wondering why Ron didn't love her. Sometimes she really did annoy herself. She had the sudden urge to punch Ron in the face but it soon dissipated as she took a few calming breaths and brought her attention back to the catalogue Fred was now skimming through. Sometimes she'd just need to learn to let go and he was right. It was not perfect but she was here alive and so was he. At that thought she burst into tears angry with herself as Fred gasped beside her.

"Hermione what is it? I can sense sadness and anger from you!" he said seriously as she wailed at his side.

"Oh Fred I'm so mad. I wasted all of my sixth year in jealousy aimed at the wrong fucking person and missed out on all the fucking education because I couldn't bloody focus and don't know what I missed. When you had died or so I thought I was heartbroken. I realised then I'd loved you with all I had. I thought my chance at happiness ever happening for me was gone when I had lost you. I am happy you're back and I know it's not at all sensible to be mad about sixth year given all that's happened since but at that point everything was simple. I hadn't lost you. Obviously you're back and I love that but it doesn't stop the fact that I had lost you for a while. This somehow doesn't seem real to me. I'm scared someone will take you away again or laugh at me and call me a fool and then I'll eventually wake up and you'll still be dead. I'm so sorry!" she said wailing as she crumpled on a heap in the nearest chair. For once Fred didn't have the answers as to how to respond to her.

"To be honest Hermione I don't know quite what to tell you here. I am alive and I am not going anywhere and on my life and magic I swear it! I will love you always until the end of time and I will always protect you to the best of my ability. I will not always get it right and sometimes I'll get it horribly wrong but no matter what happens my intentions will always be good. I am not perfect and it's about high time you realised you're not either and you never will be. I don't want perfection I want realistic encounters in my life. I want to have a shit day which causes me so much stress and anguish and then come home to you and suddenly feel content and so happy. I want to get messy on purpose and not clean myself straight away because reasons. I want to live each day as it comes and say fuck you to prim and proper ridiculousness. I will never be posh no matter my bank balance and I'm fine with that. You should learn to love yourself as much as I do!" he said as she burst into tears and discovered she was not the only person crying. She whirled around to see George in the doorway tears in his eyes.

"Oh Fred that was so special and just what I needed to hear. You will always be perfect in your imperfection to me and I will always love that about you. Whether you know it or not you truly do know what to say to make a girl feel exceptionally special!" she said as she leaned in and kissed his lips soundly as they both glowed blue in colour and George gasped from behind them.

"Yes George we see it too but we don't know what it's about!" Hermione answered before he could continue.

"Actually Hermione I do know what it is but not specifically. It is a type of magical bond and I only know this as dad told me once when they happen the persons they happen to glow different colours based on the different types of bond it was. I don't know what blue means though!" said George as the mediwitch to discharge Fred entered and gasped at seeing the two blue people before her.

"This is remarkable..."


End file.
